1. Field
Embodiments relate to a display. More particularly, embodiments relate to an OLED display with an oxide semiconductor layer.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display is a self-emission type display device that displays images by using organic light emission elements emitting light. Unlike a liquid crystal display (LCD), the OLED display does not require a separate light source, so it is thinner and lighter. In addition, since the OLED display has high quality characteristics, e.g., low power consumption, high luminance, high response speed, and the like, it is receiving much attention as a next-generation display device, e.g., of a mobile electronic device.
An OLED display may include oxide thin film transistors (TFTs), i.e., a TFT with an oxide semiconductor. However, the oxide semiconductor may have high carrier density because lack of oxygen within the oxide semiconductor increases the supply of carriers. Thus, electrical characteristics of the oxide semiconductor may be unstable.
The above information disclosed in this Description of the Related Art section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the described technology and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.